Desire and Destruction - Taishakuten x Ashura-oh
by Nalahime
Summary: A little something, that just came to my mind! Hopefully some will enjoy it!


**Desire and Destruction**

**Taishakuten x Ashura-oh**

* * *

He is a god of war and destruction, yet he remains silent and humble for peaces sake. No rage, no sudden shed of blood, no lust to kill, all buried deep inside of him. Is there a way to see his true self? He is but a caged, wild beast, unable to escape his prison, because he had learned to love his prison and to care for those, who had locked him away. Could someone free him? Could someone let him live as he should, without taming him and destroying his true self? Maybe... Even if just for a moment, General Taishakuten wanted to be the one to do exactly that – freeing the beast clad in chains of responsibility called Ashura-oh.

After he had "fought" him before the eyes of the heavenly king, he knew that Ashura-oh had plainly played with him, holding back his strength, his might and deadly nature. He could almost feel his desire to kill, to spill the red liquid of life called blood. How the king of war desired to rage and set the world ablaze in golden flames of his will. Taishakuten sighed, smiling faintly. That man had pierced his heart the very moment he had laid his eyes upon him.

Ivory-colored skin, deep, golden eyes with no way to see the bottom of them, long, soft, flowing hair like the night. Yes, everything about him was like the night, a beast of dark annihilation. Skin like the moon, eyes like the stars, hair like the sky – beautiful! He was intrigued by him. His body was seemingly so broad, but he was slender, yet so very strong, his movements were graceful, elegant without any waste, he practically danced over the ground – he was truly divine! That man fanned a desire within him, which was so powerful and constantly present in him, that he was filled with it to the point of breaking.

Taishakuten walked down a corridor in the palace and suddenly stopped in his movements. There he was, his Ashura-oh, on the other side of the floor, merely walking by for a brief moment and yet, ran a shiver down his spine, heat rising up in him uncontrollable like...

"Yes..." the General said, realization and yearning in his voice. "If you are the beast of destruction, Ashura-oh, am I the beast of desire. Consuming, wanting, yearning, devouring, lusting and surely, one day, will I consume you, my beloved, divine destruction...!"

* * *

A man - no, a warrior unlike any other he had seen before. He had seen many, who had wanted to become stronger, yet this one was desiring it so intensively, that he seemed to want to consume everything in his path. He was so much like fire, a burning flame of desire that never seemed to get extinguished. Everything he wanted, he grasped it with his own hands, confident and absolutely unshaken by what ever may occur. Yes, he was like fire. Would this flame ever die down? Would he someday devour the whole world? Would he... burn it all, including him? Maybe... Ashura-oh wanted to be the one to fan that desiring flame, wanted to be consumed, completely devoured by him – let that fire burn eternally that was called Taishakuten.

When he had "fought" him in front of his king, he had held himself back, though he also regretted it. He had wanted to show him how strong he could become in the future and yet, he could not. He felt the lust in Taishakuten as they had gazed into each others eyes and had felt how his fire had sparked a flame in him as well. He shared his fire with him, although it was merely like a little branch of a gigantic tree. He could not consume and devour, but he could feel the yearning, desire and lust springing forth within him. Yes, he had fallen in love with him.

Light skin, silver eyes and silver hair. Yes, his everything was like a sword forged in his souls flame - overwhelming! A broad body, strong build, muscular, his movements were firm, confident, unwavering, not once was he hesitant – he was a true warrior! That man desired him and that consumed him bit by bit, eating even the destruction within him. Someday he will be eaten alive, definitely. The flame of lust within him he had created would burn him to ashes.

Asura-oh walked across the corridors in the palace and as he passed one by, he noticed Taishakuten, who had halted in his steps. He immediately continued on, but his inside burned, was being consumed by lust like...

"Ah..." Ashura-oh said with a knowing smile adorning his lips. "I will burn in your desire, just as you will be destroyed by me. Destruction, rage, greed, blood lust, madness, annihilation one day the destruction will befall you, my dear, burning fire..."


End file.
